Lawn mowers of various configurations are known. For example, a fairly common design is that of a push or self-propelled, walk-behind mower with a cutting deck supported above a ground surface by a plurality of wheels.
Such mowers are generally configurable in one of: a grass catching or bagging mode; a side discharge mode; and a mulching mode. In the bagging mode, a grass catching bin is attached to the mower such that an opening of the bin is positioned in communication with a discharge outlet of the cutting deck. As a result, grass clippings produced by the mower may be collected in the debris container for subsequent disposal by the operator.
When configured in the side discharge or mulching mode, the grass catching bin is removed from the mower and remotely stored until needed again. In the mulching mode, grass is cut repeatedly by the mower and is eventually deposited back on the lawn surface. In the side discharge mode, grass clippings are discharged through a side discharge port of the mower back to the lawn surface.